In a keyboard-type console, it is desirable and sometimes mandated by industry standards that the console be tiltable from a position in which it lies flat on a table top to different tilt angles to suit the convenience and comfort of the operator when the operator is using the keyboard to input data. As the use of CRT work stations, personal computers and the like becomes more universal in all types of office applications, there is a growing demand for a compact relatively thin keyboard console which is capable of maintaining a relatively low profile on a table top or desk and yet is quickly and easily adjustable to the appropriate tilt angle desired by the operator.
One known tilt mechanism involves the use of one or more cams which are operated by a rotatable wheel on the side of the console. The cam interacts with a follower to tilt the keyboard to the proper angle. Other known arrangements involve the use of ratcheting spring biased feet or gear and pinion-type devices as are frequently used in the slide projectors. These mechanisms are usually not very compact, not having as low a profile as is desirable and frequently are not convenient to operate.